The New Girl
by Wanta126
Summary: His world was changing. Why? Because a beautiful badass blonde stepped into his life. And guess what? He thinks he's in love with her. NaLu.
1. Chapter 1

The New Girl

Summary: His world was changing. Why? Because a beautiful badass blonde stepped into his life. And guess what? He thinks he's in love with her. NaLu.

The only thing Natsu has ever feared was Erza. Her massive strength was inhumane; not of this world. Of course, that was in elementary school. In middle school, he had learned about girls, or he was beginning to learn more about them. Never pick fights with them, they'll getcha back. Don't make them mad, they have something called periods that make them scarier. Just don't mess with them. And he followed, hoping to never get on the girls bad side.

Then in seventh grade, he started dating Lisanna Strauss, a childhood and best friend. He was taken aback, of course and didn't know what to do, he didn't want to break her heart. The other guys said he had to date her, or at least not break her heart. Well, how am I NOT gonna break her heart? He thought over and over.

But Lisanna, being the understanding person she was, said, "It's alright if you don't love me, Natsu. I understand! I don't want to force you into something you don't want to do! And you better be telling me the truth, Mr. Dragneel!" He had accepted, though. They had both never really dated, and they thought maybe they can just experiment for a little while. And the relationship only lasted for two months, but both agreed that the break-up would not get to their friendship. Unfortunately, to everyone, she had moved to Edolas Middle School, though her siblings had stayed.

Then he went to high school and girls seemed to swoon over him. Natsu wouldn't get a lot of time to spend with his friends, though, because after every class, girls would parade him with madness, asking for him to take them out, only resulting to a cat-fight within the jumble of women, saying, "I asked him first!" Or, "Natsu would never want to go out with you, you little slut!" And somehow, through the madness, Natsu would make his way out to his next class or to lunch to finally hang out with his friends.

Fortunately, Lisanna came back for high school. And everyone was happier. But Natsu's schedule did not change. It was the same thing. Come to school, get asked out by girls, not learn education whatsoever, hang out with friends, and go home. It was the regular.

Then the new girl came.

The first time they met, was a chaotic day.

ａｎｄ ｓｏ ｔｈｅｉｒ ａｄｖｅｎｔｕｒｅ ｂｅｇａｎ...

"Class, we have a new student today, her name is Lucy Ashley Heartfilia and she is from Texas."

The class was immediately filled with jokes, people saying, "YEEHAW" Or, "I am a cowboy- cowgirl, forever!" And many more stereotypical Texan jokes.

"Class, settle down." The students kept on talking and joking. "Class..." Still, no silence. "CLASS! SETTLE DOWN!" The class was immediately hushed. Mr. Gildarts was not a person to mess with when mad. Mr. Gildarts took a deep breath and murmured, "Why did I ever start teaching?"

"Get in here, Lucy."

She was a beautiful blonde, Natsu noted. Her Lucy Heartfilia hair cascaded to her shoulders like a golden waterfall. She had chocolate brown eyes that could warm any soul. Lovely curves, too. And that rack, it was HUGE! When Natsu looked up to her face, he saw a glare on her face. He seemed to falter at it, it seemed that she had heard the commotion going on, and possibly heard the jokes they made. "Just so you know, I might have to kick your asses for offending Texas like that, not all Texans talk like that, you know..." She trailed off still giving them a heated glare.

Natsu saw that the glare could rival Erza's. The glare seemed to effect the whole class also, silencing them and staring sheepishly at the blonde, but that seemed to anger her even more. Gildarts saw the tension in the class room and decided to end it. "Lucy, could you sit next to that pinky boy?" Natsu glared at him. His hair was not pink, it was salmon, salmon!

The girl walked towards the seat which was by the window. "Nice to meet you, Texy." Natsu whispered. "Nice to meet you, too, girlie." She whispered back a smirk adorning her face. He glared at her. "What do you mean, 'girlie'?" He gritted. "It means I think you're girly, girlie." She replied. He glared at her and turned away to concentrate on the teacher (like that'll ever happen).

During the rest of the period, they were both silent, not daring to look at each other.

When class was over, Natsu stood up grabbing his backpack and started talking towards the doors, but was stopped when he felt something blocking his foot. Then, he realized, he was falling. He landed square on his face, hurting his nose and forehead.

He heard the most obnoxious yet beautiful laugh in the whole world, who's laughing so I can kick their ass, he thought angrily. Natsu groaned in pain as he picked himself up. "Fuck..." He moaned at the stinging pain on his face. He picked up a finger to touch his nose, but felt something trickle down his nose. He touched it and looked at it. Blood. Damn, that must've been some fall!

Back to the other situation, who was still laughing? He looked at the source and noticed it was the new blonde laughing on the floor. She punched the ground and laughed harder. Natsu felt anger rush through him. "Stop laughing at me, Texy!" She immediately stopped and glared dangerously at Natsu. She stood up slowly, still glaring, and smirked at him. "Texy? You call me 'Texy' one more time and I will fucking cut your balls off. I'm serious. Now, you either call me Lucy or Ashley or I will slice your dick off, you got that?" She growled in a menacing voice. Natsu nodded quickly. During her threat, he sank down to the floor where her soul could not reach.

She smiled sweetly, "Thanks!" And left the class without another word. Then one question- no, two questions came to his mind. 1) Who was this new girl? And 2)... Where the hell is everyone else?!

ｔｗｏ ｆｒｉｅｎｄｓ ｗｅｒｅ ｒｅｕｎｉｔｅｄ ｔｈａｔ ｄａｙ.

Natsu walked into the cafeteria, silently glaring at the floor. The stinging pain had lessened because of Fairy High's awesome nurse, Mirajane Strauss, who happened to be his childhood friend and best friends older sister. She had stopped the bleeding from his nose and told him to put a ice-pack on his forehead and and nose. When she had finished helping, she asked what had happened. But Natsu wasn't sure himself. Was he tripped or did he just slip and fall? Was it this Ashley girl? Or was a banana there? All these questions swirled in his mind. When he had answered, he said, "Ya know, I'm not sure myself." But if it was Ashley, he had missed half of lunch, the most sacred time of day for him.

"Flame-Brain, there you are you stupid, moronic, idiotic...moronic Pinky." A raven haired boy by the name of Gray stated. Natsu glared at him. "Whoa! What happened to your face? It got even uglier than it already was!"

"Gray! That is not nice to say to a friend! Apologize at once!" Erza, a scarlet haired beauty, yelled, glaring at the cowering Gray. "A-aye sir!" Erza sat down, satisfied and went back to eating her shortcake. Gray didn't apologize, though.

"But seriously, what happened to you?" Lisanna asked. Natsu sighed. "I'm not really sure myself... I don't know if I was tripped on purpose from that Ashley lady, or if I just slipped and fell..." Natsu stated, mumbling off.

"Ashley? Hmm, that sounds familiar... Well, I suppose there are probably a million other Ashley's in the world..." Lisanna said, also mumbling off.

"Ashley, Ashley, Ashley! That's all you guys are talking about! At least tell us what might've happened!" A blue haired girl stated. This girl was Levy, a bookworm, who happened to have a crush on a tin-man, who was named Gajeel Redfox.

"Well," Natsu started, "there's this new girl named Ashley who's real bitchy, and I just said, "Hello!", and she just glared at me and I think she might've tripped me. That was a LONG ass sentence..." Natsu said.

"So, a new girl tripped you?" Gajeel asked. Natsu nodded. Gajeel busted out in laughter. "Someone should've video taped that shit! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Erza shot him a piercing glare. Gajeel shut up immediately.

Erza cleared her voice and said calmly, "Don't let her get to you, Natsu. Maybe she's just trying to get someone's attention. Try to be friends with her."

"I don't think that's a smart choice." A voice said. The whole table turned to a blue-haired male who looked rather bored. "Judging by how she sounds, she doesn't like Natsu. If he tried to be friends with her, everything would go to hell." Erza nodded. "Yes, Jellal is right." Erza had an obvious crush on Jellal. So obvious, it was cringe worthy. But it seemed Jellal was completely oblivious to that fact, because he made no move whatsoever.

"I...I want to kinda meet her..." Levy mumbled. "No, no you don't!" Natsu yelled. Gajeel glared at him. "You don't yell at Levy." He growled dangerously.

Levy sighed. "Fine..." But that didn't stop her. Not at all.

ａｎｄ ｔｈａｔ ｗａｓ ｔｈｅ ｄａｙ ｔｈａｔ ｃｈａｎｇｅｄ ｔｈｅｍ ａｌｌ.


	2. ATTENTION

**ATTENTION: THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE; DUE TO CERTAIN CIRCUMSTANCES, I AM FORCED TO RETIRE AND NEVER MAKE APPERANCES EVER AGAIN. I CANNOT FINISH ANY OF MY STORIES, UNFORTUNATELY. I AM SORRY FOR THE LET DOWN. IF I DO MAKE APPEARANCES IT WILL BE IN A VERY LONG TIME. AGAIN I AM VERY SORRY. I KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO BE LET DOWN BY MY FAVORITE AUTHORS, AGAIN I AM SO SORRY.**


End file.
